


Closer

by MeiliNight



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Car Chases, Fluff, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 09:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14353008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeiliNight/pseuds/MeiliNight
Summary: The Outlaws get in a little over their heads and make a break for it.  And with Bizarro sedated the remain two are in a bit of a pickle.(A short story based around song Closer by The Chainsmokers ft. Halsey)





	Closer

Jason distinctly remembered an episode of Top Gear that featured the Range Rover. He remembered them talking about how shitty it had been, and he remembered the some sort of challage around it. He remembered liking that episode and reminding himself to steal tires form one later. 

But right now It was the only car on the street Jason could remember how to hot wire.  


Artemis tore off the soft top with easy and together the pair tipped the passed out Bizarro into the back seats. Then the Red hood hurried to the driver’s seat and ducked under neither trying to get the engine to start. Artemis jumped in next to Biz and sitting him up the amazon tried to wake their companion, with little luck.  


Finally, the engine roared to life and Jason did a little fist pump as he grabbed the gear leaver and floored the gas pedal.  


Not the best getaway vehicle, but it will have to do.  


“I still can’t wake him Hood.” Artemis called above the wind as Jason turned into some narrow alley’s hearing their pursuers not far behind.  


“Well that’s what happens when you get shot up with elephant tranquilizer... I think, it's my best guess right now so... Keep trying...” Jason ground his teeth under his helmet trying to think of someway out  


He and Artemis could hold their own, but the sheer number they were dealing with, was on the uncomfortable side. Besides, they had automatics, Jason only had ammo left for his 9mms, Artemis only had her axe. Of course Biz was out of the picture. And then there was the fact they’d already been fighting up until 10 minutes ago when someone brought out an elephant gun with the tranquilizer laced rounds and just ruined all the fun. Looking out for Biz as he’d been sedated had gotten Artemis and Jason a few minor injuries, nothing that wound heal, but nothing Jason wanted to add to the enemy’s growing advantage.  


So here they were strategically retreating Range Rover.  


Jason might have laughed if his mind wasn’t preoccupied with looking back at the approaching headlights of their pursuers and Artemis trying to wake the big guy.  


He shifted gears letting up on the gas slightly as he turned again. Best Chance was to try and get out of the city or find a save house. But dragging Bizarro would take time. It would be nice if he could just wake up.  


Then a little light flicked on in the Red Hood’s head. Without his eyes leaving the road he started to turn through radio stations.  


He caught Artemis staring at him and about to say something, when he heard something start playing on the radio.  


He turned up the volume.  


_I know it breaks your heart_  
_Move to the city in a broke down car_  
_And 4 years no calls_  


Jason smiled looking in the review mirror at his big friend. “Come on Biz! You love this song!”  


He gently bobbed his head in time with the music.  


“What are you doing?” Artemis looked at Red Hood with a confused and annoyed look.  


“There is a reason most people have music as an alarm clock.” Jason was smiling as he saw biz twitch slightly. “No one can resist a good jam.”  


“So baby, pull me closer in the backseat of your Rover!” Jason belted out the chores as he turned the volume up to max. “That I know you can’t afford. Bite that tattoo on your shoulder!”  


Artemis put her head in her hand and gently shook her head, unsure if she should be laughing or embarrassed.  


Jason was boarding a laugh now as Bizzaro’s head titled up. “From your roommate back in Boulder we ain’t ever getting older!”  


As the beat hit he and Bizarro’s head both nodded along, and now Bizarro was joining in with Jason and the two were singing as loud as they could.  


It would have been a strange sight had anyone been out and about that late. A man in a red helmet and leather jacket driving a Range Rover with a large red haired woman and a freakishly large gray colored man in the backseats with _Closer_ blaring out of the car’s stereo.  


Still singing Jason cut across a main road and into another alley but quickly realized he was running out of road.  


“Biz!”  


_Now I’m looking pretty in a hotel bar_  
_And I can’t stop_  
_No, I can’t stop_  
_So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your Rover_  


Seconds before they hit a wall, Biz leaptinto the air and grasping the jeep with him and they went soaring into the sky, the song still play, and Bizarro still singing.  


Jason leaned back in his seat with a relieved sigh reaching back and clicking off his helmet.  


“A little close for Comfort, Hood.” Artemis leaned forward bucking Jason’s seat belt.  


Jason laughed and shot Artemis a smug grinned as he rejoined Bizarro's singing. “ We ain't ever geting older!”


End file.
